The Marauder's Map
by Ms.MoonyLupin
Summary: Shortly after the final battle George needs some time alone and borrows the Marauder's Map. But the map isn't how it used to be.


George sat in front of the doors to the Great Hall. He couldn't go in there, not now, not again. His twin his other half, was gone. He couldn't accept that. He couldn't look at the mirror. He nearly broke down every time someone accidentally called him Fred. He needed somewhere quiet to be alone, but at the same time he wanted company. In his confusion, he decided to ask for the Marauder's Map from Harry. He doubted he would have it but it was worth a shot.

To his surprise and delight Harry did have it, and was willing to give it back. George gladly took the old parchment and quickly found an empty corridor to open it.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," this was the first time George had ever lied when saying this, but it was also his first time alone as well.

Ink began to appear on the map in elegant scrawl, but the familiar wording George had memorized from day one had changed.

 _Messrs Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Forge  
Purveyors of Aid to Magical Mischief-Makers  
Proudly Present_

 _THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

Forge, he knew that nickname anywhere. George knew it was a long-shot but needed something to hope for. He quickly searched for an empty classroom nearby. It didn't take too long as most people were either in the courtyard or the Great Hall.

"Mischief Managed." He quickly ran to the empty classroom locking the door behind him.

"Forge is that you?" he asked hesitantly. When they first discovered the map could talk back, before they discovered the actual map, they often went to it for pranking advice. Until the day the Marauders found them to be worthy of the password to the map.

 _Messr Forge would like to respond that yes it is, indeed me._

 _Messr Moony would like to interject and inform Gred that we have found Messr Forge to be a spectacular replacement for the traitorous Wormtail._

 _Messr Padfoot would like to say that Wormtail is undeserving of his nickname, though it suits him._

 _Messr Prongs would like to point out that this is irrelevant._

 _Messr Moony agrees with Messr Prongs._

"How is this even possible?"

 _Messrs Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Forge are not quite sure. But are grateful that this is possible._

 _Messr Forge would like to advise Gred though that he should not attach himself to the map, as it could be bad for his well being._

 _Messr Moony agrees._

 _Messr Prongs also agrees._

 _Messr Padfoot would like to complain that this may cause boredom and hence bring about his doom._

 _Messr Prongs would like to point out Messr Padfoot is dead and ask what other doom is there?_

 _Messr Padfoot would like to enlighten Messr Prongs as to the doom of bore-doom._

 _Messr Forge would like to point out that was a horrible pun and is not worthy material of a Marauder._

 _Messr Moony agrees._

 _Messr Prongs also agrees._

 _Messr Forge would like to continue from his earlier statement. This isn't healthy. I want you to be happy. Next time you try to talk to us we won't respond. Live your life like we would have and know that I am with our idols and friends disrupting the peace of heaven. I'll love you always and miss you, Goodbye George._

 _Messr Moony bids you a farewell and asks you teach young Teddy how to prank._

 _Messr Prongs bids you a farewell as well and asks you promise to continue our legacy of mischief making._

 _"_ I will."

 _Messr Padfoot comments that you better or he will come back to haunt you and says so long good friend._

And with that the parchment went blank. He knew Fred said they wouldn't respond, but thought he may as well try.

"Fred?" Nothing. He didn't expect anything to happen, but it still saddened him just a bit. He wished for a moment that he could cause chaos in heaven with him. But there was no hope in dreaming, besides there was far too much laughter still to cause here, and now he'd have to do twice the work! He put the map back in his pocket where he happened to find some fireworks. What better way to light up a crowd? He quickly sprinted off to find a broom.


End file.
